She Loved Both the Man and the Monster
by lokisarmygeneral
Summary: Takes place after the avengers movie. Bruce is having a hard time with the monster. He meets the only person in the world like him.(Don't worry, he doesn't lose the Hulk, some of you are concerned)
1. The News

Bruce sighed. The new formula wasn't working, and it frustrated him. He hated the beast, and thought he tried everything, but the gamma radiation was still in his blood. He just wanted to give up, but he got a call. He picked up the phone, glad for the distraction. "Hello Bruce, come here immediately." He did not have to ask to know that voice. Director Fury. He was at the headquarters in ten minutes. Nick had him brought up to a conference room. "Your work in the avengers was commendable, and we have decided to repay you." He raised his eyebrows. He was handed a piece of paper with an address." Dr. Marianne McLaughlin is the only person who knows as much about gamma radiation as you. She lives in Memphis Tennessee. This is her address." Bruce knew he was done. He contemplated this news as he rode down the elevator. He made his decision. He was going. Tonight.


	2. Meeting Him

Bruce took a deep breath. He knocked on the door. A smiling young woman opened the door. She reminded him of Betty. "You must be Bruce! I'm Marianne!" She waved him in. He had expected a lab for a home, but was very surprised. He saw a nice living room with a kitchen and dining room in the corner. "Nice house" he commented. She smiled, "Thanks, just finished putting it together." She beckoned to him. "Let me show you where you will be staying." She talked as they made their way up the stairs. "Fury said you'd be staying for a month or two, is that right?" "Yeah," he replied cautiously. "Here we are!" she waved her hand at a sunny guest room. As he walked in, he knew this would be a new experience


	3. Getting To Work

He woke up feeling refreshed and happy. More than he had ever been. He went downstairs to

find Marianne cooking a hearty breakfast. She looked up and smiled when she saw him. "Good

Morning, Hungry?" she said, gesturing to the eggs and bacon in the frying pan. She laid them out

on the table and gestured him to sit down. "I was thinking, I would show you my lab and we

could get started cause you have a limited time here." He nodded. "The sooner I get cured, the

better" She frowned slightly, but nodded at him. He ate, feeling better than he had ever felt in a

long time. Something about her made him feel comfortable, like he couldn't be hurt. She shoved

her food down and raced out of the room. "Be right back" She yelled. He smiled, feeling the

warm sun on his face. She rushed back out, wearing a long lab coat, and looking a little frazzled.

She said "Come on, lots of work to do." She reminded him of himself when he was in the zone.

She pushed her hand against the wall, and a hidden door opened up. As they made their way

down the stairs, she explained, "Nobody around here knows I'm with S.H.I.E.L.D., and I would

like to keep it that way. He nodded. She opened the door into a large spacious room with lots

of equipment and papers everywhere. She smiled and led him in. "Let's get started, shall we?"


	4. Two Weeks Later

It had been about two weeks since Bruce had come to Marianne's house. They had been

researching a cure, and reviewing their notes on radiation. He should be content, but he wasn't.

Marianne was acting strangely. He noticed her in pain, holding it in when he was around. He had

decided to confront her about it. He was truly concerned. He approached her as she was sleeping

at the desk. He laughed quietly to himself. She had been doing this for a while. It was sweet to

see her sleeping. The lines in her forehead smoothed out when she slept. He shook her gently

until she woke up. She jumped up and yelped. He smiled and helped her to the chair. "Marianne,

I need to speak to you." She looked at him and sighed. "I know. It's been obvious that you have

noticed. It's hard to hide it." He looked at her confused. She held up her hand and went on.

"Three years ago, I was working at a nuclear power plant, when it had a severe meltdown. I was

the only one to get out, but there were problems. Someone was born inside me that day, like the

Hulk now exists in you. I have been fervently researching for a cure, but now, I realize I don't

need it. I need something to help me meld with her, to help control her." Bruce's mouth was

wide open. This explains everything. Her behavior, the nonstop researching, everything. He had

no words. She yawned, "Let's go to bed. I am really tired." He nodded tiredly. He would worry

about it later.


	5. Discovery

It had been a few days since he has seen Marianne. She's been hiding from me. He knows that.

Bruce made his way down to the lab, and stops cold. The lab is torn apart. Papers are

everywhere, and her stuff is ripped apart. He makes his way through all her stuff, and finds her

in a large cage, almost. She looks at him with tears in her eyes before she starts to change. She

sprouts fur, and grows larger. In the end, she is a werewolf. She snarls at him and pounds the

blood-soaked walls of the cage. She rages for a while before she starts to settle. When she is back

to normal, she looks at him and cries. He grabs a towel, and avoiding her, he opens the door of

the cage and wraps it around her. She looks up at him, and says tearfully, "This is what was

born" and rushes out. He stares after her for a while, and then starts to clean up the mess. As he

does, his mind rushes with what she has told him. She is a werewolf? That is her change? His

mind races with this information. He looks at her place, and comes to the conclusion that he 

would be extra kind to her for a while, and see where this goes. How does she not see

how beautiful she is? How wonderful she is? How much he had learned to love her? He finished

cleaning and went back upstairs. Marianne was on the couch, crying softly. He left her to herself

and what up to his room.


End file.
